The Silver Keyblade
by LittleSoraDude
Summary: it's bout 3 girls getting sucked in Kingdom Hearts the video game. please R&R! i fixed it! chapter 5 up! please don't flame me! this is my first fanfic!
1. Default Chapter

The Silver Keyblade  
  
One normal day Sandy and her friends were playing a game called Kingdom Hearts. Sandy: Dude! This game is sooooo SWEET!   
  
Tasha: Yeah we're with you on that.   
  
Brynn was playing the game then she screamed   
  
Brynn: WEEE! I finally Beat Riku!   
  
Sandy: WOW! You actually bet him after the 58 times you tried   
  
Brynn: SHUT UP!   
  
Then all of a sudden the PS2 started to make noises and a big light came and we got sucked into the game!  
  
*********************Destiny Islands********************************  
  
Sora POV (Point of View)  
  
Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi were sitting on the Poupu Fruit tree. Riku was staring at the sea like he usually does.   
  
Sora: Heeelllloooo! Is anyone in there!*knocking on Riku's head*   
  
He stared at me then he looked at the Beach and started to run to it. Kairi and me followed him until we met 3 girls sleeping on the sand of the beach. 1 girl opened her eyes and the color of her eyes were a light green and blue she was wearing a white Tee-shirt and really baggy jeans with 3 belts1 across, 1 slanted right and 1 slanted left and She wore yellow sneakers and she has long goldish hair.   
  
???: Hmmm....Wha-where am I!   
  
Kairi: You're on Destiny Islands. Who are you?   
  
Sandy: Sandy   
  
Kairi: OH!   
  
Both of her friends started to wake up. Sandy went over squeezed the tan girl.   
  
Sandy: Heeelllooo! Tasha it's nice to meet cha.   
  
Kairi: OH! So you're Tasha!   
  
Tasha: Yes, but I need air. (couldn't breath cuz Sandy was squeezing her).   
  
Sandy: Oh! Heh cunno(sorry in Al Bhed from Final Fantasy X).   
  
(Tasha has dark blue eyes, a tube top with a heart and a crown on it, she has a blue skirt with a big rip in it but it has belts built right in it and she has black high heals and her hair color is black.) Then the other girl started to wake up.   
  
???: What happened   
  
Sandy: Brynn! You're alive!   
  
Kairi: OH! So she's Brynn! (looks at Sora and Riku)   
  
Brynn: Yup! Indeedy. I'm Brynn!   
  
(Brynn has hair like Yuffies, she has a Tee shirt with a huge crown on it, and she has tan shorts, long socks, red sneakers and a chocker)   
  
Kairi: Oh yeah! I'm Kairi, the one with the spiky hair is Sora and the one with the silver hair is Riku.   
  
Sandy: Hey, it's getting late.*yawns*   
  
Kairi: OK! How bout the oldest goes with me.   
  
Sandy and Brynn: That's Tasha cuz she's 15.   
  
Riku: I'll take the youngest...   
  
Sandy and Tasha: That's Brynn cuz she's 12   
  
Brynn: *sigh* ok   
  
Riku, Kairi, Tasha and Brynn were walking to the boats.   
  
Sora: Well, I think you have to go along with me.   
  
Sandy: Well, ok...anyways I'm 13 years old and everyone said how old they were so I told you how old I am...   
  
Sora: Well we better get going.   
  
Sandy: K!  
  
********************Sandy's POV****************************  
  
'YAY! I going on a boat ride!' (when they reach Sora's house) 'The boat rides over...oh well!' ^ __ ^   
  
(they go inside to talk to Sora's mom)   
  
Sora: Hey, mom can Sandy stay here for a week.   
  
Sora's mom: She could stay as long as she needs to ok.   
  
Sora: Alright...  
  
Sora brought me to the guest bedroom when I got to the room I went right to bed.  
  
*********************Later On****************************  
  
I heard a loud crash out side so I sprung out of bed seeing what the commotion was out side. I saw a huge dark cloud over Destiny Islands! 'I have to wake up Sora!' I ran over to Sora's room and he was sound a sleep. But I had to wake him up. I walked over to him and tugged on his arm   
  
Sandy: Sora wake up Sora   
  
Sora: Hmmm... what.   
  
Sandy: We have to go.   
  
Sora: Though it's 6:00 in the morning...   
  
Sandy: Oh just c'mon! *drags him out the door by his ankle.*   
  
When we got on the boat Sora looked up at the sky.   
  
Sora: What's that?   
  
Sandy: I dunno.   
  
Sora: WOW! Your lottsa help.   
  
Sandy: I know I am.   
  
We went over to Destiny Islands to see what that big dark cloud was. When we got there these shadow things came after us! Sora tried to kill them with his wooden sword but it had no effect! So we started to run to the Paupu Fruit tree were Riku was standing . (when we got there.)   
  
Sora: Where are Kairi, Tasha and Brynn I thought they were with you!!   
  
Riku: "The door is open .   
  
Sora: What?   
  
Riku: "The door has opened Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!   
  
Sora: What are you talking about! We gotta find Kairi, Tasha and Brynn!   
  
Riku: Their coming with us so is Sandy! Once we step through we might never come back. We may never see are parents again. There's no turning back. This may be are only chance we can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!!(puts out hand)   
  
Sora: Riku....  
  
Then a huge black thing tried to swallow us and it felt like we were gaining weight and at the same time we were getting sucked in to it! But when the darkness surrounded us I got a weapon so did Sora but my weapon looked different than his. My weapon looked like a key so did Sora's and it had sparkly stuff that wouldn't come off on the top and the bottom was a handle and it had a little diamond that was blue. But Sora's weapon looked like it was made of metal so did the handle. All that was in my head when I was looking at the weapon was Silver Keyblade, Keyblade. Then we went over to that big door covering the secret place. (when we got in there) There was a ghostly figure that looked like Kairi standing in front of the door.  
  
Sora: Kairi!   
  
Kairi: Sora....   
  
Kairi started to walk to Sora but the door slammed right open with a gust of wind coming out which made Kairi fly right over to Sora. Sora opened up his arms so he could catch her but Kairi went right through him like a ghost would! Then we got pulled back from the force of the wind and when we got out there a HUGE black ugly monster started to attack us!!   
  
Sora: THAT'S THE MONSTER FROM MY DREAM!!   
  
(After a couple hits.)   
  
Sandy: WOW! Sora you must REALLY have psycho dreams!!   
  
(When the fights done.) (The big black thing got sucked up by the sphere hovering over us.) Sora was holding on to a piece of wood so was I. Then the force got stronger and stronger then we finally let go and got sucked up into the sphere.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
OK! I know! I suck at stories! OH WELL....! ^___^ I wonder what happened to Tasha, Brynn, Sandy, Sora, Riku and Kairi. Find out next time, K! @___@ *__* ^__^ please R&R - Little Sora Dude (Sandy)  
  
P.S. I do own Kingdom Hearts. ^_^ : ) ^.^ 


	2. wake up and GUMMIE SHIP TRAVLE!

We left off when Sandy and Sora got sucked up by the black sphere.  
  
  
  
The Silver Keyblade: Part 2  
  
*************************Sora's POV*******************  
  
(Sora was sleeping next to some crates when a dog named Pluto came up and licked his face)   
  
Sora: what a dream....(Pluto jumped on him) this isn't a dream! Where am I. oh boy... (looks down at Pluto) hey do you know were we are? (Pluto started running) hey!   
  
Sora walked around the town a bit. Then he saw a huge sign that said accessories so he stepped into the shop hopeing that there would be someone would be there.  
  
???: How can I... awww! It's only a kid!  
  
Sora: I'm no kid! And the names Sora!  
  
???: aall right all right, now simmer down. So why the long face Sora? You lost or somethin'?  
  
Sora; No! well maybe...where are we...?  
  
???: huh?  
  
Sora told him where he used to live and how he got here.  
  
Sora: Traverse Town.... So gramps is this really another world.  
  
???: don't call me gramps! And the names Cid!  
  
Sora: well I ges I have to go find my friends...  
  
Cid: well good luck whatever your doing.  
  
*********************Brynn's POV***********************  
  
(Brynn was laying on the ground that looked like that it was burned and than she woke up cuz she felt something touch her)  
  
Brynn: *sneezes* what! Where am I!?  
  
(She sees a shadow with pointy hair and a large cape)  
  
Brynn: Wha--Wh-Who are you?!   
  
???: What are you doing here....?  
  
Brynn: I...I...don't know....  
  
???: why are you here...? Did you die...?  
  
Brynn: WHAT!? DIE!? WHAT WORLD DID YOU COME FROM?! AND WHO ARE YOU!?  
  
???: ........I'm Cloud .......   
  
Brynn: C-c-c-loud ! The g-g-gr-eat Cloud! *Bows down* I am so sorry that I yelled!  
  
Cloud: *stares* what....? Don't do that....  
  
Brynn: ok *gets back up*  
  
Cloud: ok.... Your in the under world....  
  
Brynn: what! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!   
  
Cloud: I'll get you out of here....but it will cost you somethin'....  
  
Brynn: uhhh....how bout... the chicken dance! *does the chicken dance*  
  
Cloud: *stares* right.... *1 demons wing pops out*  
  
Brynn: COOL!!!!! YOU COULD FLY!!!!  
  
Cloud: ........ *Picks up Brynn and starts to fly out of there*  
  
*********************Tasha's POV*********************  
  
(Tasha's sleeping on thin air and falling slowly (weird o_O)  
  
Tasha: *wakes up* *yawns* hmmm....COOL I'M FLOATING! *hits the ground falling on her bum* OW!! *gets up* where am I.....? *looks at wall* cool there's a desk, a bath tub, and...O_O HOLY CRUD!!! THIS IS WEIRD!!! Uhhh....right....   
  
(she walks around looking for some one or some thing that could tell her where she is)  
  
******************Sandy's POV***************************  
  
(Sandy was laying agenst some boxes in an ally way)  
  
Sandy: *wakes up and gets up slowly* uhhh.... Were am I.... *rubs eyes* hmmm what?? *Walks around* ok where am I!!! _O okaay...(mutters to self) no ones on the street cuz its late I ges..... (Mutters to self again) just to be sure....Is any one there!!!! Hmm... I ges not...  
  
(She walks around town to see what this place is)  
  
******************Sora's POV***********************  
  
Sora: *gets out of assesory shop* well I ges I should look around town....  
  
(He walks around a bit and then he sees a sign that says 3rd district)  
  
Sora: I wonder what's in here *pushes gates open* hmm... I ges nothin'.... *sees Sandy* SANDY!!!! *Runs down to see her* *squeezes her* oh I'm so glad to see you!!!  
  
Sandy: AHHHH!!!! THE ATTACK OF THE KILLER FAN MALE!!!! uhhh.....I mean dude... anyways... NOOOOOOO! DONT KILL ME!!!  
  
Sora: what??? *lets go* it's me...Sora...  
  
Sandy: oh...O_O SORA!!!!! *Pinches his cheeks (o_O okaaay!!!)* It's nice to se you again!!!  
  
Sora: uhhh....yeah me to...but can you let go of me....  
  
Sandy: oops! Heh cunno! *Lets go*   
  
Sora: hey wears Riku, Kairi, Tasha, and Brynn...  
  
Sandy: I dunno....  
  
Sora: oh.... Than...lets go back and see Cid....  
  
Sandy: Who...???  
  
Sora: my new friend! ^_^  
  
Sandy: ok!!!  
  
(Goes back and sees Cid)  
  
Cid: you still haven't found them. Keep your chin up! And look around town again!  
  
Sora: okay....  
  
Sandy: oooooo!!! What's this!!!!  
  
Cid: NO! Don't touch that crystal!!!  
  
Sandy: you mean this!!!  
  
Cid: YES!!!! THAT!!!!  
  
Sora: uhhh...lets go Sandy... before you brake something....  
  
Sandy: k!!!  
  
*****************Sandy's POV***********************  
  
(They step out side)  
  
???: they'll come at you out of nowhere....  
  
Sora: who are you!!!  
  
???: and they'll keep on coming at you as long as you wield the Keyblade...but why..why would it chouse a kid like you...  
  
Sora: Hey!!! What's that supposed to mean!!!  
  
???: never mind...now lets see that Keyblade...  
  
Sora: what!! There's no way your getting this!!!  
  
???: alright... then have it your way... *gets out a Gunblade*  
  
Sandy: a oh.... That's bad...  
  
(Mr.??? slashed Sora's chest when he had his guard down and started fighting with him)  
  
Sandy: uhhh....Y'know I could fight too....  
  
Girl ???: he knows. But he dosen't want to hurt you.  
  
Sandy: okaay.... Well what's his name...and yours...  
  
girl ???: I'm Yuffie! And that's Squ-I mean Leon.  
  
Sandy: ok...MR.LEON CAN YA STOP FIGHTING WITH HIM!!!  
  
Leon: *looks over at Sandy* *Sora bashes him over the head with the Keyblade* OW!!!!  
  
Sandy: oopsy daisy! Hee hee ^_^  
  
(Fights dun)  
  
Sora: know...your gonna...your gonna...*faints of exastyane*  
  
Yuffie: awwww your slipping Leon.  
  
Sandy: EEEP!!! You...you killed him... *brings out Silver Keyblade*  
  
Leon: no.... I didn't...he fainted....*brings out Gunblade for protection*  
  
Sandy: why you little!!!! *Leon puts out Gunblade and puts it right near her neck* oh boy... ok I serender!!!  
  
Leon: *brings back Gunblade* I went easy on him...still things look worse than we thought...a lot worse...  
  
*********************Sora's POV********************  
  
(Later on)  
  
Yuffie: come on you lazy bum wake up!  
  
Sora: *shakes head*  
  
Yuffie: you ok?  
  
Sora: I ges...  
  
Yuffie: those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart that they really want.  
  
Sora: I'm so glad that you're ok Kairi.  
  
Yuffie: Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!  
  
Sora: huh?  
  
Yuffie: I think you might have over done it Squall!  
  
Leon: that's Leon...  
  
Sora: the Keyblade...  
  
Sandy: yup! That's the Keyblade!!!  
  
Yuffie: yeah. We had to get it away from you to shake off those crechers! It turns out that's how they were tracking you!  
  
Leon: that's the only way to consele your heart from them. It won't work for long... but still you of all people are the chosen one. *Picks up Keyblade and vanishes in to Sora's hands* well suppose begers can't be choosers....  
  
Sandy: what...? Though I have a Keyblade....!  
  
Sora: (to Leon) why don't you start makein' sense...What's going on here!?  
  
****************In other room*************************  
  
Aerith: ok you know that there's other worlds out there beside your castle and this town right.  
  
Donald Duck: yeah!  
  
Goofy: but there supposed ta be a secret!  
  
Aerith: they've bean secret. Because they've never bean connected. Until now... when the Heartless came every thing changed....  
  
******************Back to Sora's room*****************  
  
Sora: the Heartless???  
  
Yuffie: the ones that attacked you. You remember?  
  
Leon: those without Hearts...  
  
Yuffie: the darkness in peoples Hearts...that's what attrack's them...  
  
Leon: and there is darkness within every Heart...  
  
Yuffie: *looks at Sora* hey do you know some one named Ansem?  
  
********************Other room********************  
  
Goofy: Ansem?  
  
Aerith: he was studying the Heartless... he put all of his findings in a very detailed report.  
  
Goofy: oh! Then maybe the King went to find him!  
  
Aerith: yes those were my thoughts exactly!  
  
Goofy: we gotta find him! Quick!  
  
Donald Duck: wait! First we need that Key!  
  
Aerith: that's right. The Keyblde.  
  
******************Back to Sora's room*******************  
  
Sora: so this is the Key...  
  
Yuffie: exactly!! *Claps hands*  
  
Leon: the heartless have great fear of the Keyblade...so that's why they keep coming after you no matter what....  
  
Sora: well I didn't ask for.  
  
Yuffie: the Keyblade chouses it's master and it chouse it's master and it chouse you!  
  
Leon: so tough luck...*leans agenst the door*   
  
Sora: how did all this happen?? I remember being in my room...  
  
Sandy: which I dragged you out of. Hee hee...  
  
Sora: *stares at Sandy*  
  
Sandy: hee hee... by the anckle... I'll shut up now...  
  
Sora: *look forward* *gasp* wait a min.!!! What happened to my home!! My island!!! Riku!! Kairi!  
  
Leon: you no what... I really don't know...  
  
Sandy: WOW! Your LOTSA help!  
  
Leon: *stares* ......  
  
Sandy: heh, heh, oh I give up!  
  
Leon: (to Sora) are you ready?  
  
Sora: for what??  
  
Leon: for the fight of your life..! Are you ready?  
  
Sora: yes...  
  
Leon: ok... Yuffie we should go in the other room with Aerith... she would be waiting with the other people...  
  
Yuffie: Leon!!!! *Points to the Heartless*   
  
Leon: Yuffie go!!  
  
Yuffie: *slams the door open which causes it to slam on Donald Duck's face (he's a pancake...hee hee... ^_^) *  
  
Aerith: Yuffie!  
  
Leon: Sora!! Lets go!!! *Pulls out gunblade* * smashes window with Heartless flying out (I didn't know that Heartless can fly ^_^;;;) then he jumps out of window so does Sora*  
  
Leon: don't bother with the small fry's... find the leader! Lets go!! *Runs*  
  
(Sora and Sandy ran to the 3rd district to find the leader)  
  
Sandy: *looks up* hey Sora can Dog cindda men fly???  
  
Sora: what??? *Looks up* oh boy!   
  
(Donald and Goofy fall on him)  
  
Sandy: hmmm... I ges not...  
  
Donald and Goofy: a Key!  
  
(An earth quack starts and Heartless pop up every where)  
  
Sandy: it's time to duel!!!! *Brings out Keyblade*  
  
Sora: stop talkin' and start attackin'!!!  
  
Sandy: uhhhh... OK!!!!  
  
(Fights dun with small Heartless and then a huge boss Heartless appears)  
  
Sora: *gasp*  
  
Sandy: CRAP!  
  
Sora: lets fight!!!  
  
(Fights dun)  
  
Sandy: huff.... puff.....  
  
Sora: (to Donald and Goofy) so you were lookin' for me?  
  
Donald and Goofy: *shakes head* uh huh!  
  
Leon: they've to have bean seeking the wielder of the Keyblade....  
  
Goofy: (to Sora) hey why don't you come with us! We can go to other worlds on are vessel!  
  
Sora: if only I could find Riku and Kairi...  
  
Sandy: hey!! How bout Tasha and Brynn!!!  
  
Donald: of course!  
  
Goofy: *whispers to Donald* are you sure...  
  
Donald: *whispers back* who knows.. But we need him to come with us to help us find the king....  
  
Leon: (to Sora) Sora go with them...especially if you want to find your friends....  
  
Sora: yeah...I ges...  
  
Donald: and you can't come along looking like that! Under stand. (Goofy pops in)  
  
Goofy: yeah! Ya gotta look funny! Like us! H'yuk *Donald pushes him a side*  
  
Donald: no frowning, no sad face... ok! This boat runs on happy faces!  
  
Sora: happy....? (He smiles a really cheesy smile, which is hilarious XD)  
  
Donald, Goofy and Sandy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD  
  
Goofy: that's one funny Face!!! H'yuck!!!  
  
Sora: alright! Why not! I'll go with you guys!  
  
Sandy: me two!  
  
Donald: Donald Duck!  
  
Goofy: names Goofy!  
  
Sandy: SANDY!!!!  
  
Sora: I'm Sora.  
  
Goofy: all for one and one for all!  
  
(They go to the 1st distract and goes on the Gummie Ship.   
  
Sora: the what???  
  
Person: there Ship!  
  
Sora: oh...)  
  
Sandy: WERE GOIN' ON A RIDE!!! WERE GOIN' ON A RIDE!!!  
  
Donald: will you make her SHUT UP SORA!!!!  
  
Sora: no....  
  
Donald: WHAT!?!?!? Oh I'm to old for this...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Ok this was longer! ^_^  
  
Will they ever find there friends? Will Sandy shut up? Find out next time! ^_^ ^.^  
  
And I do own Kingdom Hearts! ^_^  
  
Please read n review R&R! 


	3. WONDER LAND! and got Tasha?

When we left off Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sandy was on a Gummie ship going to other worlds.  
  
  
  
The Silver Keyblade: part 3  
  
************************Sora's POV************************  
  
(They finally reached an other world)  
  
Sandy: WERE GOIN' ON A R---....so that's what a world looks like.... O_O it's Pink! Hit the deck! It might shoot at us with make up!!! _  
  
Sora: do all worlds look like that???  
  
Donald: no. This is Wonderland. That's why it's Pink!  
  
Sora: oh...  
  
Sandy: cherry o's!  
  
Goofy: H'yuk!  
  
Donald: well... I ges we have to land. *Presses 1 red button*  
  
(They fall down really slowly when they got to the world and they seen desks, tubs, fireplaces, and more things on the wall. o_O weird)  
  
Sandy: *looks at lil rabbit with big watch* cool...  
  
(The rabbit ran sayin "oh my fur my whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh the queen! She'll have my head for sure!". They followed the rabbit to this one room and the lil bunny went into the lil door)  
  
Sora: how did he get so small?  
  
Door: I dunno. You're just simply to big.  
  
Donald: what! It talked!  
  
Sandy: COOL!! I didn't know that doors could talk! ^_^  
  
Door: must you be so loud. You woke me up.  
  
Goofy: good mornin'!  
  
Door: good night! I need to go back to sleep.*yawns*  
  
Sora: Wait! What do we have to do to grow small?  
  
Door: try to use the batl. Over there. *Looks at table that aperd like magic*  
  
Sora: ok  
  
Sandy: *pokes medicine* are you sure this is ok, Sora?  
  
Sora: well lets try and see if it works. *Takes sip of it* (shrinks)  
  
Sandy: *looks at Sora* he's like a little dolly!  
  
(Then Donald and Goofy take sips)  
  
Sora: c'mon your supposed to take a sip to.  
  
Sandy: though you left germs on it.  
  
Sora: *sigh* I ges you have to miss out on the enventchr then.  
  
Sandy: um...uhhh.... Ok! Ok! I'll drink some! *Takes a sip* COOL! I'm-minny-me!  
  
Sora: c'mon everyone! Lets go!  
  
(They go through the door and a cort thing was happining)  
  
Queen of Hearts: we find the defendant guilty as charged! The reason is...beaus I say so that's why!  
  
Alice: that's so unfair! You may be queen but that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!  
  
Queen of Heart: you dare defy me!   
  
Sora: (to Donald and Goofy) hey guys we should help her out.  
  
Donald: yeah, but uhhh....  
  
Goofy: we're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling.  
  
Donald: Meddling!  
  
Goofy: oh yeah, H'yuk, and that's agenst the rules.  
  
Sandy: .....  
  
Queen of hearts: we find the defendant guilty as charged! For the crimes of insult, and attempted theft of my heart! Off with her head!!!  
  
Alice: no, no! Oh please!  
  
Sora: hold it right there!! Excuse me! But we know who the real culprit is!  
  
Sandy: yeah! The cullupeperit!  
  
Everybody stares at sandy  
  
Sandy: heh, heh *turns pink* I'll be leaving now! *Starts to run but Sora grabed her by the belt which makes her running in place* oh bother....  
  
Goofy: yeah the culprits the Heartle--*covers mouth*  
  
Sora: *lets go of belt*   
  
Sandy: *falls on ground* OW!!!!!! *Rubs bum* owie...  
  
Sora: anyways she's not the one you're looking for!  
  
Queen of Hearts: that's nonsense. Do you have any proof ?  
  
Sora: uh...um....  
  
(The cards looked Alice in a cage)  
  
Queen of hearts: bring edvice to prov Alice is innocent.  
  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sandy went out into the lotus forest to find the Heartless for the edvice.  
  
*****************Sandy's POV***********************  
  
Sandy: *looks out from far distance and sees Tasha* Tasha!!! Over here Tash!!! *Waves hands out*  
  
Tasha: *hears Sandy's voice from behind and then turns around* huh.... Sandy!!! ^_^ *Runs over to them* oh it's so good to see you again guys!  
  
Sandy: yeah me too!  
  
Sora: yeah...hey have you seen Riku and Kairi???  
  
Tasha: no...sorry Sora....  
  
Sora: that's ok...I guess.... *looks down*  
  
Sandy: c'mon Sora! Smile! We'll find your friends! I promise.  
  
Sora: ok *looks up*  
  
Tasha: hmmmmm.... Have you seen a girl named Alice???  
  
Sora and Sandy: yeah! But she's in a cage!  
  
Tasha: what!?!? What do you mean by she's in a cage?!?  
  
Sandy: it's a long story.  
  
Sora: yeah really long!  
  
Goofy: we gotta find a Heartless.  
  
Tasha: hmmmm...I know were you might find one...  
  
Sora: where?  
  
Tasha: fallow me!  
  
They fallowed Tasha around the forest to find picces of the Heartless.  
  
(They gots them all)  
  
Tasha: got them all!!! Finally!!  
  
Sandy: yay!  
  
Now they go to the queen's court to show it  
  
Card: are you ready?  
  
Sora: yes  
  
Card: the boy is ready! Show it now!  
  
Sora shows the heartless person  
  
Queen of Hearts: oh dear! Whats that!?!  
  
Sora: that's what you want. Now Alice is innocent.  
  
Queen of Hearts: argh!!! I'm the law her!!! And rule #25!!! Get them you foolish cards!!!  
  
Sandy: that's not fair!!!  
  
Tasha: of course it's not fair...it's Wonder World...anything can happen...  
  
Goofy: oh boy...  
  
Donald: that's crazy!!!!!!!!! *Jumps up in the air yelling*  
  
Sora: yeah!!!  
  
Sandy: *sigh* anyways...we gotta beat them before they chop of or heads!!!  
  
Sora: *nods* ok!  
  
(The fight begain with the cards and the 4 uhhhh...I mean 5 people on Sora's side)  
  
Tasha: *brings out a magical rod that has a Heart on the top and a little crown on top of that and just a regular handle*  
  
Donald: *stares at rod of Tasha's* The Rod of Hearts....  
  
Tasha: yup! Now lets kick some Card but!!! *Does a magic spell yelling the spells name* LIGHT!!! *A huge light beam hit 3 cards* ....  
  
Donald: O.O;;; WOW!!!! *Does his magic spell and yelling it* fire!!!! *Only damages 1 card* O.o;;;; oh boy....  
  
Sora: ..... *Does combos on a card till it's fainted*   
  
Sandy: WIPEE!!! Heehee...*does combos in air wile falling and gives her butter flys*  
  
Goofy: H'yuk! *Attacks card with shield*   
  
(Then the fights done and the cage opens)  
  
*****************Tasha's POV**********************  
  
Tasha: *looks in cage which is empty* oh no....  
  
Sandy: crud....  
  
Sora: *sigh* .....  
  
Donald: the heartless must have kidnapped her while we were fighting...  
  
Queen of Hearts: (to cards) you fools!!!! Get them I don't care how he is!!!  
  
(The cards walked all over the place to find how took Alice)  
  
Sandy: I'm lost....  
  
Tasha: you'll be lost the first time you're here.  
  
Sandy: ok....  
  
(They went to the forest)  
  
The Cheshire cat apered on a rock  
  
Tasha: oh...hi Cheshire cat! What's up!  
  
Cheshire Cat: what's up indeed. Everything is up and everything is down so something's are upside down.  
  
Sandy: *whispers to Sora* um.... Did ya get that???  
  
Sora: no...but I might have got it...  
  
Cheshire Cat: you Tasha...  
  
Tasha: same here...  
  
Sandy: *thinks to self* 'she got that!!! WOW!!!'  
  
Tasha: hey Cheshire cat do you know were Alice went???  
  
Cheshire Cat: yes. Meet me in the upside down room. It's past the desert garden. *disaperes*  
  
Tasha: ok! C'mon guys!  
  
They fallowed Tasha into the garden  
  
Sandy: wow! A tea party!  
  
Tasha: we have no time for a tea party Sandy! Lets go!  
  
They all went to the bizarre room (the upside down room)  
  
Tasha: *see's Cheshire Cat* there you are!  
  
Cheshire Cat: there are 2 lamps in here...so if you could light them meet me in the bizarre room again but some place else. *dissaperes*   
  
Tasha: *nods head* ok!  
  
Sora lit the 2 lamps and Tasha told them what Cheshire ment about the 2 bizarre rooms then she took them to the upside down room the normal 1  
  
Tasha: there we are...huff...puff...anyways *sees Cheshire* there he is! *They go to Cheshire*   
  
Cheshire Cat: are you prepared for the worse? If not to bad!  
  
A big jack @$$ heartless came out and attacked Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sandy, and Tasha   
  
Sora: *gasp*   
  
Sandy: oh deary...  
  
Tasha: Cheshire!!!! Why did you summon a Heartless?!?  
  
Goofy: H'yuk!  
  
Donald: goofy!!! Why are you laughing!!!!! *Brings out rod*  
  
Goofy: I dunno! H'yuk! *Brings out shield*  
  
Sandy: who cares why he's laughing we just have to--- AHHHHHHH!!! (Heartless almost hit her) (She's on the ground) that was close...  
  
Sora comes up to her.  
  
Sora: you ok?  
  
Sandy: *blushes* uhhh...yeah...*stops blushing* but lets go!!!  
  
They started attacking the dang Heartless _!  
  
(The fights done)  
  
Door: must you be so loud! You woke me up! *yawns* (they all see a keyhole and Sora's Keyblade shawt a beam into the Keyhole)  
  
Donald: what was that?!?  
  
Sora: I dunno....  
  
Cheshire Cat: wow! You're quite a hero!  
  
Sora: um...yeah...but have you seen Alice?  
  
Cheshire Cat: no...she's gone!!! She's gone with the shadows...*disappears*   
  
Sora: no....  
  
Tasha: ...oh boy...  
  
Donald: lets go to other worlds! Maybe we'll find her in one probably...  
  
Sandy: ok.  
  
Tasha: though how are we supposed to get out of here???  
  
Sandy: with a Gummi ship! ^_^  
  
Tasha: Gummi ship???  
  
Sora: it's a big ship made of these kind of blocks that could easily go together.  
  
Tasha: ok!  
  
They all go to a save point to get out of that world and who now what awaits for there next adventure...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***************************************************  
  
There we go! Well I see that there might be some love ^_^! Heehee... wait for the next chapter to see if there is some real romance!!! ^_^ heehee...anyways...will they find Brynn or Riku and Kairi? Find out next time! ^.^ ^_^  
  
I do own KH ^_^ 


	4. TO THE COLISEUM!

We left off when the gang went to Wonder Land and found Tasha then they went to an other world not worrying what awaits them ahead...  
  
*****************Sandy's POV****************************  
  
Sandy: we there yet?!?   
  
Donald: *sigh* no...  
  
Sandy: dang duck! Why didn't you just by a new engine or somthin' like that!  
  
Sora: we spent our money on potions remember....  
  
Sandy: *big head* what!!!! Were bored to death!!! We should at least do somthin'!!!!! Instead of just sittin' hear!!!  
  
Tasha: *looks at navigation map* were almost there. So stay calm Sandy.  
  
Sandy: *sigh* ok....  
  
(Half an hour later and going 2 mph)  
  
Sandy: are we there yet...are we there yet...  
  
Donald: no...  
  
Sandy, Sora, Goofy, and Tasha: *sigh*  
  
**************Brynn's POV*************************  
  
Brynn: *sits on stoop with Cloud* I'm bored...  
  
Cloud: you already said that 15 times already...  
  
Brynn: *hops off stoop* I wanna fight! *kicks and punches the air*  
  
Cloud: *sigh* fine...! I'll give you a weapon! Though I think you can't handle it...  
  
Brynn: weapon!!! C'mon I can handle anything!!!  
  
Cloud: ok... *gives Brynn weapon*  
  
Brynn: *holds big sword that looks like Clouds sword (not the gross way _) but it had a handle like the Keyblade but no Keychain* Whoa! This is so cool! Thank you Cloud!!! ^_^  
  
Cloud: what ever...  
  
Brynn: ^_^  
  
They both go into a big kinnda coliseum thing...  
  
*********************Sora's POV***********************  
  
Sora: *sees world* look! Look! A world! We actually got to the world!  
  
Sandy: hall laloo ya!!!! ^_^  
  
Tasha: finally! *sigh*  
  
Donald: ok! Lets go to it! *presses buttons* lets go!!!  
  
they go to a huge kinda world coliseum looky thingy...  
  
Sandy: (they get there) *looks up* whoa! That's one big buildin'!  
  
Tasha: ya! Ya say that again!  
  
Goofy: H'yuk!  
  
Donald: oh please! I saw bigger! If you look at Disney Castle it's WAY bigger than that!  
  
Sandy: what did you say duck! I seen your beak movin' but nothin' came out! *walks toward the building*   
  
Tasha: hee hee! Good one Sandy! *walks toward the building also*  
  
Donald: *turns red for being angry*   
  
Goofy: now, now, temper, temper Donald!  
  
Donald: *calms down* ok *walks toward the building more*  
  
They all go inside and see a goat human thingy...Sora goes up to it and says...  
  
Sora: um...  
  
Phil: *brushes rule thing* good timein'. Move that pedestal over there *points hand to big kinnda rock thing* I need to spruce this place up for the games.  
  
Sora: *pushes rock thingy mabobers* man! This weighs a ton! *goes to Phil* it's way to heavy!  
  
Phil: what! To heavy! When have you been such a little--... *turns around* oh...wrong guy! What are you doing here!? This is the world coliseum! Hero's only! And I got my hands full preparing myself for the games so so long pipsqueaks.  
  
Sora: *powty face thing...*   
  
Phil: look it's like this! Heroes come from all over competing in the coliseum to fight ferocious monsters right here in the coliseum.  
  
Donald: you got hero's standing right in front of you!  
  
Goofy: yup! And Sora's the Keyblade master so that makes him a hero.  
  
Donald: yeah! And were heroes too!  
  
Phil: who!?! That runt!?! HA HAHA!!!  
  
Sandy: *glares at Phil* what did you call him? Did you call him a runt!?! If you called him that I swear your life will be in pain! *gets out Silver Keyblade* you will pay!!! *going to attack Phil*  
  
Tasha: oh dear! No Sandy!  
  
Sora: no! Sandy! *holds Sandy* *wispers to her* don't worry! I'm not affected by that comment. Just stay calm!  
  
Sandy: um...*blushes cuz there so close* ok...  
  
Sora: *lets go of her*   
  
Phil: *starts cracking up laughing again*  
  
Sora: hey! Whats so funny!? I fought a bunch of monsters!  
  
Phil: hey! If you can't even move this! *pushes big rock thing* you.. can't call your self... a hero! *sits down*  
  
Sandy: I think you ate too much donuts this mornin', Phil.  
  
Tasha: ha! Another good one Sandy! Anyways, I'm with her!  
  
Phil: hey! I couldn't resist the choclet ones! Anyways, it takes more then brawn ... well, lets see what you could do? *gets up* so...now...are you ready?  
  
Sora: yes!  
  
Sandy: *nods* me too...  
  
Tasha: ok...  
  
Phil: then, fallow me...  
  
They all walked to the coliseum platform place to...smash barrels? Huh?  
  
Phil: the rules are simple really. Break all the barrels and you win! Though only 1 at a time!  
  
Sandy: hey! Sora! How 'bout you go first?!  
  
Goofy: uhhhh...yeah!  
  
Donald: we won't do this barrel thing. Ok!  
  
Tasha: oh! But I wanna do it! Oh can I?!   
  
Donald and Goofy: sure! Goofy: H'yuk! We don't care.  
  
Sandy: well ok! So...Sora are you goin' first?  
  
Sora: um...ok! Sure! *walks out to the platform place*  
  
Phil: ready? .....GO!  
  
Sora started bashing those barrels like it was no tomorrow! Then finally he bashed them all...  
  
Phil: great! Now, who's next?  
  
Sandy: *raises hand* oh! I am! *steps out to platform*  
  
Phil: ready? .....GO!  
  
Sandy was bashing and throwing the barrels at each other with strong hits! Then they were all gone before you knew it!  
  
Sandy: *looks around* huh? Were did all the barrels go???  
  
Phil: good! You got them all! Now who's the last 1?  
  
Tasha: oh! I am! *runs to platform*  
  
Phil: ok... ready? .....GO!  
  
Tasha did lots of magic on the barrels. She did lots of fire magic on them so that they could go BOOM! More easily. Then it's over.  
  
Phil: ok! That's all of them! Now lets go to the lobby!  
  
(when they're at the lobby)  
  
Phil: you know kid? You ain't bad.  
  
Sora: heh, looks like were heading to the games! *puts hands behind head*  
  
Sandy: yay! ^_^  
  
Tasha: go us!  
  
Phil: afraid not!  
  
Sora: why not!  
  
Phil: 2 words! You guys ain't heroes!  
  
Goofy: *counts on fingers* um...  
  
Sandy: *does that also* but...um... that's 4 words...  
  
Phil: ok! If ya wanna be a hero try learnin' this spell! *gives them all a thunder spell*  
  
Tasha: ooooo! This will improve my magic! Thank you!  
  
Sandy: yeah...well...whatever...oops! I mean thanks...  
  
They all (Sora, Sandy, Tasha, Donald, and Goofy) walked out of the lobby of that place and then they herd a voice behind them.  
  
Hades: that's a stubborn old goat wouldn't you say?  
  
Tasha: yeah. How did you know that?  
  
Donald: anyways...*turns around and points at Hades* who are you?!?  
  
Hades: wait a min. fuzz boy! So all of you want to enter the games right? *puts creepy old dead hand on Sora's shoulder* well, then, hey kid get aloud of this...*a pass aperd for the games*  
  
Sora: *gasp* a pass?  
  
Hades: good luck kid. I'm pulling for ya little shorty...*walks away*  
  
Brynn: *hides behind statchue* *looks around* hey ain't that--*gasp* they are! *runs to Tasha and Sandy and gets there* wow! Guys I can't belive you're here!   
  
Tasha: hi Brynn! It's nice to see you!  
  
Sandy: *blink blink* oh! ^_^ hiya Brynn!   
  
Brynn: oh my gosh! You can't believe who I just met today!  
  
Sandy: um...did you see Ultra Lord! (A/N: don't ask please! I was wachin' Jimmy Newtron! =P)  
  
Brynn: um....no... but I met-  
  
Sandy: oh you met Aeris!  
  
Brynn: *sigh* no...  
  
Sandy: then, then you met-- *Tasha covers her mouth*  
  
Tasha: shut it Sandy! Now Brynn tell us who you seen.  
  
Brynn: ok! I met Cloud!  
  
Sandy: *pulls Tasha's hand of mouth* oh my god! You seen THE Cloud?! THE great Cloud?!  
  
Brynn: yup!  
  
Sandy: oh my gosh!  
  
Sora: um... anyways, remember: we have a coliseum pass! So lets go to the games!  
  
Sandy: oh yeah! Brynn, do you want to come to the games?  
  
Brynn: um...Sorry...I have to...um...see somebody! Yeah! See somebody!  
  
Tasha: well ok! We'll see you soon then!  
  
Sora, Sandy, Tasha, Donald, and Goofy went to the games of the Olympus Coliseum leaving Brynn behind.  
  
Sora: *walks into the lobby* hey Phil! *shows him the pass* now can we go into the games?  
  
Phil: hey, kid, how did you get this? Oh well, I guess you can enter... we're starting the permires. Are you ready?  
  
Sora: yes!  
  
Phil: ok! Now go to the platform.  
  
The gang went to the platform place (except for Phil! Cuz he's not part of the gang of course!) now there 1st battle began. They all started attacking and then the duel was over. And then before you knew it, it was the 6th round with Cloud in it... with Brynn also! *gasp* I wonder who will win?!  
  
(20 min. later)  
  
Ow! That's gotta hurt! Tashas the only one standing! Now Cloud's team has the advantages!   
  
Tasha: *holds arm witch has a cut on it* argh! *shouts spell name* FIRE!!! *a big fire ball hits Cloud but has hardly any damage* wha--...  
  
Brynn: *runs forward with sword in hand* sorry Tasha! *slashes Tasha with lots of combos then stops*  
  
Tasha: aw...ow! *falls on ground with all cuts on her*  
  
All that you see is Cloud raising his sword and about to kill them all! But then...he put down the sword.  
  
Sandy: phew! That was TO close...   
  
Sora: yeah....  
  
And then a big paw hit Cloud and now he's... unconscious (DUN, DUN, DUUUN!!)   
  
Brynn: Cloud!!!  
  
Sandy: *looks up and sees a big puppy! (or is it a kitty...)* awww! Look how cute he is!  
  
Brynn: what! "CUTE"! you think it's "CUTE" !!!!!!! it just hit Cloud!  
  
Tasha: *in an army outfit* man down people! Man down!   
  
Then Hurcules came out of no where and saved Cloud and started attacking the big dog  
  
Sandy: no! don't hurt the puppy you dumb bum! *vains pop out*  
  
Phil: everyone! In here! *points to the lobby*  
  
Phil, Brynn, Tasha, Donald, and Goofy ran right into the lobby  
  
Sora: c'mon Sandy! We gotta go!  
  
Sandy: no! you go! I'm gonna give that big muscle dude a piece of my mind! *runs with Keyblade in hand 'bout to kill Hurck (or however you spell it...)  
  
Sora: no! Sandy! *Donald and Goofy came out of nowhere and dragged Sora to the lobby* noooooooo!!!!!   
  
Sandy: ok! That's it you are so goin' down big muscle show off dude! *runs and about to attack Hurcules* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *a big paw stomps on her* ow... *faints*  
  
Now Hurck (or how ever you spell it) has to save her. and does so...  
  
(in the lobby)  
  
Phil: phew! That was Cerburus! The Guardian of the under world! But I guess Hurck could finish him! Or maybe not...he doesn't look very good... oh I hope hes ok...  
  
Brynn rushes into the lobby to tell them all something.  
  
Brynn: *phant* Sora! Come here quick! *phant* Sandy...just got hit! By a huge paw thing! *phant* you gotta come and save her!  
  
Tasha: oh no!  
  
Sora: *gasp* that's it! *walks toward the entrance of the battling platform*  
  
Phil: hey! Kid your not really going in there?! This is a REALL battle Y'know!  
  
Sora: how cares! You could dicide that I'm hero mitieal or not! But this is my friend!  
  
Phil: whoa! Easy kid...  
  
Sora, Tasha, Brynn, Donald, and Goofy all went to the battling platform to battle Cerburus.  
  
Hurck: *runs with Cloud and Sandy in hands to the lobby*  
  
Phil: kid I got 2 words of advice for you. ATTACK!!!!  
  
Then the (dun dun duuuuun) battle begun.   
  
(30 minites later)  
  
Tasha: *finishes a spell* Sora... how long do we have to battle him...? *does another spell by holding her Rod with 1 hand*  
  
Sora: *still attacking the big puppy* I dunno... I have to see *stops attacking and with his "Scan" ability he saw the monsters HP gauge* were almost done! *starts attacking the big puppy's 3 heads*  
  
Tasha: um...ok! *does Thunder spell*  
  
Brynn: ... *attacks more*  
  
Then the big puppy did an attack including darkness in it! He threw up the Darkness in a big pile and it bursted out into different spots where our heroes were standing!  
  
Brynn: *sees what the monster's attack was* you know you have to clean that up mister!!  
  
Tasha: *gets hit with the attack* AH! *points wand at monster* this s it!! *does magic spell* LIGHT!!!!!!! *a big beam of light hits the monster*  
  
Oh! Now the monsters dead!  
  
Tasha: yay!... *faints*   
  
They all go the lobby  
  
Sandy: ...*gets up* huh? Wha- - what happened...? *looks at Sora* Sora... you ok?  
  
Sora: I should be asking you that.  
  
Sandy: heh! Yeah!  
  
Phil: *clears throught* blah blah blah blah blabidy blah dy blah... thus I here by dub thee junior heroes to have all rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-  
  
Donald: hey what do you mean "Junior Heroes"?!  
  
Phil: you still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero!  
  
Goofy: so uhhhh.....what does it take?  
  
Hurcules: well, that's something you have to figure out just the way that I did.  
  
Sora: *looks toward the door* ok! We'll be back! *walks out*  
  
Sandy: *waves* bye! *runs out the door*  
  
(when there out side)  
  
Brynn: *sees Cloud* heyya Cloudy! *waves*  
  
Sandy: Cloudy...? Huh?  
  
Tasha: *whispers to Sandy* it's Cloud!  
  
Sandy: ohhhhhhhh!!  
  
Cloud: ... *thinks to self* (oh no! what does SHE want?)  
  
(they all get there)  
  
Sora: so hey! Are you alright?  
  
Cloud: yeah...  
  
Sora: so why did you go along with him anyways?  
  
Cloud: I'm looking for someone... Hades promised to help... I tried to explore the power of darkness... but it (DUN DUN DUUUN!) can you quit that out!!! *looks at people above*  
  
Dudes above: sorry!!  
  
Cloud: anyways... but it back fired... I was trapped. And I couldn't find the light...  
  
Sora: you'll find it. I'm searching to.  
  
Sandy: huh? What are you talking about? What is that suppose to mean anyways? *crosses arms*   
  
Sora: *clears trought*  
  
Sandy: *blinks twice* what ever...  
  
Cloud: *looks at Sora* for your light?  
  
Sora: *nods*  
  
Cloud *gives him the "Sonic Blade" ability* don't lose sight of it. *walks away*  
  
Sora: *turns around to see him* hey! How 'bout a re-match some time!? Fare-and-square! No dark powers involved!  
  
Sandy: yeah like you tottaly bet us!!  
  
Tasha: *looks at scar* heh...yeah...  
  
Cloud: I think I'll pass.  
  
Sora: *smiles (not his cheesy smile! His normal smile.)*   
  
Brynn: wait! Cloud! *runs over to him* should I give this back to you? *shows sword (not the gross way!)*  
  
Cloud: no... you could keep it.  
  
Brynn: wow! Thanks Cloud! *runs back to friends then turns back when shes there* bye Cloud!!  
  
Cloud: *smiles then waves back to them*  
  
Then they all (not Cloud) went to the World exit and went on the Gummie Ship.  
  
Sandy: so Sora where are we goin' next?  
  
Sora: I dunno...  
  
Donald: hey! Look! I just fond a new engine!   
  
Sandy: WHAT!?!?! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T USE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!??!! *vain pops out*  
  
Tasha: here we go again...  
  
Brynn: ha ha ha ha!!!   
  
TO BE CONTINUDE  
  
*****************************  
  
there we go!!! Sorry if it took so long to put this up... I went on vacation... and sorry if there was no romance in this chapter... the next chapter there will be! I promise! Ok for this far I'll tell you this:  
  
there will be no yaoi (boy x boy)  
  
there will be OC/Sora  
  
there will be Kairi/Sora (I hate Kairi! So if you no! just in the game they like each other so...yeah!)  
  
there will be Tasha/Riku  
  
and for the yaoi fan girls out there! Sora is strait! So is Riku!  
  
Dun! (Still adding chapters!) 


	5. Back to Traverse Town! and a new teen

We left off when Sora, Sandy, Tasha, Donald, Brynn, and Goofy were off to different worlds!  
  
AN: I will go right to Traverse Town k? cuz I have no idea for Deep Jungle...so don't be mad at me please! Just pretend that they already got the Gummie Block and closed the world ok? ^-^ thank you!  
  
  
  
The Silver Keyblade: chapter 5  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sandy just opened the world gates  
  
Sandy: *stretches and yawns* finally, were out of that death trap! Stupid Gummie Ship!  
  
Tasha: *laughs* your right! That is a death trap...hee hee...^-^  
  
Sora: *breathes in air* finally! Fresh air! Ah...^_^  
  
Brynn: *sees stores and shops* heh...*evil grin*  
  
Sandy: *runs up the stairs and jumps on the box (which is nere the Aceccery Shop) and jumps on top of the roof* ah, nice cool air...ah...^_^ *sits down*  
  
Sora: hm...*goes up to where Sandy is* what cha doin'?  
  
Sandy: nothin'...just sittin' here looking at the stars...ah, there pretty...  
  
Sora: wow, you have a soft side.  
  
Sandy: I always have one...well, heh, guess I must not had one through these couple worlds...I must be...I dunno...upset for me leaving my gal- -oops!  
  
Sora: *sits down next to her* leaving what?  
  
Sandy: it's nothing...just forget about it...  
  
Sora: no, really...I wanna know.  
  
Sandy: ok...*sigh* ya know that theres "worlds" here  
  
Sora: yeah  
  
Sandy: well, this is a game...and theres no such thing as worlds and Gummie Ship where I live...get it?  
  
Sora: huh?  
  
Sandy: see...told you ya won't get it... *sigh* I wanna go home but I also wanna stay here with- - *covers mouth*  
  
Sora: huh? With who?  
  
Sandy: well...um...hmmm...  
  
Sora: you ok?  
  
Sandy: *sigh* yeah...  
  
Tasha: *not even on top of the roof* ah, how romantic... ^.^  
  
Brynn: *steeling every thing from the stores* hee hee...  
  
Tasha: Brynn! Stop it!  
  
Brynn: *runs away* hee hee!  
  
Sandy: I wonder whats happening down there.  
  
Sora: yeah  
  
Sandy: well you asked me a question, and I'm gonna answer it...ok?  
  
Sora: k  
  
Sandy: ok *leans closer to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek*  
  
Sora: um...  
  
Sandy: *stops kissing him* -^_^- hee hee! Why don't you come to the INN later on? Ok? -^_^-  
  
Sora: um...uh...ok...  
  
Sandy: ok! ^_^ *walks to the 2nd districk*  
  
Sora: *waves to her* um...heh...heh...*when shes gone* oh my god!!! What should I do!!! I like Kairi but I like her!!! oh what should I do!?!?!  
  
Tasha: *grabs coconut that Brynn was steeling and throws it at Sora's head* YOU DUM BUM!!! GO OUT WITH SANDY!!!  
  
Sora: *gets hit in the head* ow...  
  
Tasha: though...you and Kairi are a cute couple...um...so, sorry about that dude!  
  
Brynn: hey! That was my coconut! Y'know you have to pay for that!  
  
Tasha: though you stole it so I don't have to pay you.  
  
Brynn: oh yeah...heh ^_^;;;  
  
Tasha: duh...I should go see how much damage I did to Sora.  
  
(Tasha goes up there)  
  
Tasha: *pokes Sora* hey dude! You ok?  
  
Brynn: *sneeks up there with out Tasha noticing* HI TASH!  
  
Tasha: *jumps* EEP!!  
  
Brynn: hahahahahaha!! Man you should have seen the look on your face! Ha ha!   
  
Tasha: oh, BRYNN! Will you cut that out!  
  
Brynn: hee hee sorry!  
  
Tasha: now how to wake him...hm...   
  
Brynn: oh I know! *is bout to steal his walet*   
  
Tasha: Brynn! What the heck do ya think your doing!?  
  
Brynn: well you don't want me to steal anymore! So...wait a min...that is stealing..._  
  
Tasha: *looks at Brynn like every teen does...the "serious" look...* ok any ways!  
  
Brynn: so what should we do?  
  
Tasha: iono...  
  
Brynn: wow that's one good way to wake *him* up!  
  
Tasha: well do you have anyways of waking *him!* up?!  
  
Brynn: nope! Ain't gotta clue! =D  
  
Tasha: oy.............oh! I know! *gets out rod and does a magic spell* WATER!!! *lots of water flooded where Sora was*  
  
Sora: *gets up and coughs* what happened...?  
  
Tasha and Brynn: well...uh...ya see...um...  
  
Tasha: Sandy um...  
  
Brynn: told you to...um...  
  
Tasha: GO OUT WITH HER! =D  
  
Brynn: *whispers to Tasha* she asked him that?  
  
Tasha: no...I just want them to go out...  
  
Brynn: oh...  
  
Sora: oh! So where did she asked me to go again? *thinks and gets confused*   
  
Tasha: she said meet me at the INN!  
  
Sora: ok *walks to the INN*  
  
(when hes gone)  
  
Brynn: *smiling and waving at the same time* this is bad right?  
  
Tasha: *does the same as her* yes...  
  
(they both stop)  
  
Tasha: we gotta check into this!  
  
Brynn: yeah!  
  
(they both fallow Sora very sneaky)  
  
at the INN  
  
Sandy: *sees Sora* oh there you are Sora! ^^-  
  
Sora: um...yeah...you wanted me for somethin'?  
  
Sandy: yeah...  
  
Sora: well then what is it?  
  
Sandy: well...will...you...go...um...never mind...  
  
Sora: go...out with...me? Right?  
  
Sandy: your good! Yes you are right! *Little dinging sounds going off that's going "din ding ding!"*   
  
Sora: yo? How did you do that?  
  
Sandy: tee-hee hee! ^^ you'll find out!  
  
Sora: *sits on the bed with Sandy* oh I will?  
  
Sandy: yeah...  
  
(they both leaned closer and closer and then...)  
  
Caleb: hey am I in the wrong fan fic...?  
  
Sandy: Kaybo!- - uh...I mean sensei!? What are you doin' here?  
  
Caleb: I got lost from my- -...hey what are you 2 doing?  
  
Sandy: um...uh...  
  
Sora: nuthin'! abselutley nuthin'!  
  
Caleb: oh ok! Right...  
  
Sandy: hey sensei, what are *you* doin' here?! Hmm?  
  
Caleb: I got lost from this one old person saying *in an old persons out fit leaning over* "take a turn and you'll be there at the DBZ place..." *gets out of the out fit* see?  
  
Sandy: ohhhhhh! Well you have to take a right and then go strait, and you see the world! K?  
  
Caleb: yeah! Thanks! *turns all "super sayin" (AN: yes I dun watch it any more...I used to...but I don't...so don't yell at me!) and then flys off*  
  
Sandy: *waves to him while hes going away* bye sensei!  
  
Sora: well back to where we were...  
  
Sandy: yeah...I guess...  
  
(and again! They lean closer and closer and then finally kiss)  
  
Sandy: *puts hands behind his neck*   
  
Sora: *puts hands threw her hair and then hands go down her body* *tounge goes a little in her mouth*  
  
Sandy: *pulls away* uh, I can't do this! Um...sorry! *walks outta the room*  
  
Sora: um...that's ok! I guess...   
  
(where Tasha and Brynn were standing and looking out of the window)  
  
Tasha: oh what went wrong!? They were kissing and then they stoped! What happened?  
  
Brynn: yeah...that was sick! Ewww! They have germs in there mouths!  
  
Tasha: *gives her the "serious" look again*  
  
Brynn: what?! What did I do?  
  
Tasha: it's nothin'...*gets down*  
  
Brynn: oh ok!   
  
Tasha: I'm gonna find Sandy and see whats wrong ok?  
  
Brynn: yeah ok...I'll just stand here...in the dark...*gulp* this'll be a long night...  
  
(where Sandy is)  
  
Sandy: *hears a voice behind her*  
  
Tasha: hey Sandy!!  
  
Sandy: huh? Yeah? What is it?  
  
Tasha: what happened back there?  
  
Sandy: oh when I seen sensei?  
  
Tasha: no! when you kissed Sora!  
  
Sandy: oh...that part...um...it's nothin'...  
  
Tasha: it has to be sumthin'! so tell - -...  
  
A thing pops out of a dark shadow place that looked like Riku  
  
Riku: so what you 2 talking about?  
  
Sandy: RIKU! You startled me!  
  
Tasha: nothing...just bout our lov- - oops!  
  
Riku: about your loves, huh?  
  
Tasha: yup! And Sandy's love is Kaybo!  
  
Sandy: I soo do NOT like my sensei!  
  
Tasha: ya, ya! You always think and talk bout him on the IM survice!  
  
Sandy: well you always talk bout RIKU!!!  
  
Tasha: no I SO do not Like Riku!  
  
Riku: *looks at Tasha and gets closer and closer to her until her back hits a wall*   
  
Tasha: wha- -? What do you want?!  
  
Riku: *is about to kiss her*  
  
Tasha: *gets out rod and hits him on the head* YOU'LL PAY STUPID PERSON!!! *chases him around with a rod in hand doing spells* DIE!!! I ALREADY HAVE A B/F!!!  
  
Riku: ow! Ow!  
  
Tasha: MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sandy: *sweat drop* okaaay...  
  
Riku: yo! Ow! Stop it!  
  
Tasha: no! I already have a b/f!! and I have proof! So why did you kiss me!!!!  
  
Sandy: well really he didn't kiss you...  
  
Tasha: who cares!!  
  
Riku: stop it you FAT PERSON!!  
  
Tasha: *stops chasing him* were you talking to me?  
  
Sandy: uh-oh he just called her the F word.  
  
Tasha: were you talking to me?! Well they call me Mrs. Fat! *chases him (again)*  
  
Sandy: *sweat drop* even though Tasha ain't fat....she thinks she is...*sigh* oh well! *walks away*  
  
Tasha: time for you to die Riku...CHAN!!!  
  
Riku: *gasp* well it's time for you to die Tashi-...SAN!!  
  
Tasha: oh my god! You're so going down! *jumps in the air to attack*  
  
Riku: well you to! *does that also...*  
  
Sora: *looks out window of the INN and sees them fighting* oh boy.....*blinks twice* hey Riku is in that big fighting...cloud...thing...*waves arms* hey! Riku! Over here! It's Sora!  
  
Riku: *stops fighting for a sec* Sora?  
  
Sora: yeah! I'm over he- - *falls out of window cuz was leaning over to fare* whoa! *falls on bum* ow.....*blinks twice* I'm still alive! XD  
  
Riku: ......  
  
Tasha: *looks over at Sora* oh! Hi Sora! *waves hand* ^_^  
  
Riku: *looks at her while she is still off guard and smashes a big Pretty Stone on her head*  
  
Tasha: *faints* owy... ooooh! I see little birdys!  
  
Riku: *looks down at her then looks up* yes! I am the ruler of killing Tasha! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
(all you hear is crickets chearping)  
  
Sora: .... *stares at Riku and blinks twice*  
  
Riku: *looks at him* what?  
  
Sora: nuthin'...hey where is Sandy?  
  
Riku: *shrugs* I dunno  
  
Sora: oh...ok...*walks away while looking down* *hits a pole cuz looking down* OW!  
  
Riku: heh...well I gotta go...*walks into a dark portal and disappers*   
  
Tasha: *wakes up* *looks around* hey where did everybody go?  
  
(where Sandy is)  
  
Sandy: *sits on roof top of accesery shop and singing "oh why, oh why?" that she learned form music class* "oh why, oh why the woodpecker sighs as the wolf howls to the moo-ooon! Oh why, oh why..."  
  
Sora: *looks at her from behind (wow! He found her fast...)* hmm...I like your singin'...  
  
Sandy: wha? *looks behind* oh, it's you Sora...  
  
Sora: yeah. Mind if I sit here?  
  
Sandy: sure. I don't care.  
  
Sora: *sits right next to her* so back there...um...  
  
Sandy: oh! With sensei! Right?  
  
Sora: no...the kiss  
  
Sandy: oh...  
  
Sora: well...so I know what you said and stuff from back then...you like me...  
  
Sandy: um...yeah  
  
Sora: oh I see....*looks up at the stars* the stars are beautiful tonight  
  
Sandy: *looks up as well* yeah...  
  
Sora: *looks at her eyes* they look like your eyes...they sparkle like 'em.  
  
Sandy: *looks at him and blushes* ^_^- why thank you!  
  
Sora: your welcome *is bout to kiss her*  
  
Sandy: *turns head so won't kiss her* no...I told you I can't do this...  
  
Sora: oh yeah...  
  
Tasha: what are you guys doing?  
  
Sandy: nuthin'! apsolutly nuthin'!  
  
Sora: hey that's what I- -...  
  
Tasha: ha ha! And you expect me to bealive that ! ^_^  
  
Sandy: uh...yes! Yes I expect you to!  
  
Tasha: well...heh...it didn't work! I just want you to come down here for a sec.  
  
Sandy: um...ok...*goes down from place*   
  
Tasha: *wispers to her* I know you like him...and you really need a make-over and stuff...  
  
Sandy: *yelling* what!! You expect me to do that?!?  
  
Tasha: c'mon it will be fun! *drags her by the ankle*  
  
Sandy: no! wait! I dun wanna go!  
  
(at the mall in JC Penny(AN: I dunno if there Is a mall in KH...just go along with the story...)  
  
Tasha: *puts hands on hips* hmm....first we have to get rid of thoses clothes...  
  
Sandy: what?!  
  
Tasha: *brings out lots of clothes*  
  
Sandy: oh boy....  
  
(after an hour they found clothes for her)  
  
Tasha: ha ha! I win !  
  
Sandy : *mones* (Sandy is wearing a tube top that has "Angel" on it and it's color is blue with sparkles on the words, the jeans are like hip hugers, and there color is blue, and has black high heels with toes showing.)  
  
Tasha: yay! You look good! Now to the hair shop place...  
  
(to that place that Tasha said)  
  
lady at the place: oh now what can I do for you 2 young ladies?  
  
Tasha: I need her to get her hair done, and get make up on her.  
  
Lady: ok ^_^  
  
Sandy: *mones again*  
  
(after a half an hour)  
  
Tasha: you look purty! ^_^  
  
Sandy: -.- (she has her hair in a bun with sum strands of hair hanging in her face, has blush on, red kinda lip gloss on, with blue eye shadow on.)   
  
Lady: perfect!   
  
Tasha: *pays the lady*  
  
Lady: thank you! And have a nice day!  
  
Tasha: ok! You too!  
  
(when there out side)  
  
Tasha: ok! Now we need you to get jewelry on you! ^_^ this is just like a slumber party at my friends house!  
  
Sandy: ...oh boy...  
  
(at the jewelry shop)  
  
Tasha: excuse me  
  
Guy turns around  
  
Guy: yes!  
  
Tasha: um...we need stuff for her *points to Sandy*  
  
Sandy: *mumble mumble*  
  
Guy: oh she is so gorgeous!  
  
Tasha: um...ya...  
  
Guy: oh I just got the thing for you!  
  
Sandy: no thanks...my FRIEND...is gunna pick for me...  
  
Guy: oh ok...  
  
Tasha: yay! I want her to have her ear persed, a necklace, and a braclate  
  
Guy: ok! *gets out clip things that are for persing ears*  
  
Sandy: eep!!  
  
Tasha: *hold her down*  
  
Guy: *clips her ears*  
  
Sandy: hey...that didn't hurt...  
  
Tasha: ya! Now I wan't you to were...um... *points to earings* that one! (the thing had a blue heart on it)  
  
Guy: *puts it on her*  
  
Sandy: *looks in mirror* ...I'm still not impressed...   
  
Tasha: ha ha! You will be! You will!  
  
Sandy: ...ya right...  
  
Tasha: hmm...I want you to wear that bracelet! *points to bracelet that is like Aerith/Aeris's* and that chocker! *points to necklace that is a heart and it's like those mood rings*  
  
Guy: *puts it on her* oh my gosh! You look purtyful!  
  
Sandy: ...right...whatever...  
  
Tasha: *pays the guy*  
  
Guy: thank you and have a nice day!  
  
Tasha: you too!  
  
(they go out of the shop)  
  
Tasha: you know Sandy you're only wearing this for tonight ok?  
  
Sandy: whoohoo! ^_^ *does the monkey* booya!  
  
Tasha: wait! Just a darn min...  
  
Sandy: *stops*  
  
Tasha: you don't want to go through all that shopping now do ya?  
  
Sandy: ...no...that was torcher...  
  
Tasha: ha ha! You'll get used to it !  
  
(then a big crash came from the cealling and it was 2 (AN: dunno how to speel! LoL) Super Sayans having a fight and one of them was Kaybo!)  
  
Caleb: *smashes through a window from the other guys ponch* ..._ ow... (AN: if your getting confused with Kaybo's names...he has 3: Kaybo (his nickname) Caleb (his real name) and sensei (he teaches me Japanese so that's why I call him that) )  
  
Sandy: sensei! *runs over to him* sensei! You ok?  
  
Tasha: what do you expect Sandy!? He just flung right at a window! Do you expect him to say "yeah I'm ok" oh my gosh!  
  
Caleb: *looks up* who...are you...?  
  
Sandy: it's me! Sandy...  
  
Caleb: oh...heh...yeah...you changed...  
  
Sandy: no I haven't...Tashi-chan just changed what I looked on the outside...not on the inside....  
  
Caleb: yeah...*eyes roll back into head and faints*  
  
Sandy: Kaybo! Kaybo!! Wake up!  
  
The dude that hit Caleb (Kaybo): hm...this is relaxing...*yawns* he is really wasting my time...*flys off*  
  
Tasha: *runs over there and feels Kaybo's pulse* he's still alive...we better take him to the INN...*does magic spell* when-guardian-leveaosa!*floats body out of the mall*  
  
(an hour later at the INN)  
  
Tasha: *thinks to self* 'man...I hope those nut-for-brains do this right...'  
  
(where Donald and Goofy are)  
  
Donald: what are we suppose to do for Tasha again?  
  
Goofy: *shrugs*  
  
Donald: *turns red* I told you to remember that you dumb -beep!-   
  
Anoncer Lady: this program Is now continued by....Sugar Puffs! The great and tasting cearil right in your bowl! Now back to the program!   
  
Donald: *huff puff*  
  
Goofy: H'yuk!  
  
Donald: what?!?!  
  
(back at the INN)  
  
Tasha: 'ya...I would kill them...'  
  
Caleb: *opens eyes a little* ...where am i...?  
  
Sandy: Kaybo! You're alive!  
  
Caleb: ...Sandy...?  
  
Sandy: yes! It's me Sandy!  
  
Caleb: *smiles a little* yeah...  
  
Sandy: *smiles*  
  
Caleb: *gets up* what...what happened?  
  
Sandy: *speaks fast* a big super sayan attacked you and- -...  
  
Tasha: we saved you  
  
(Kaybo...is wearing...nuthin' bad but it's very torn up and has blood marks all over it...)  
  
Tasha: man, you really gotta get changed...that look was so couple years ago...  
  
Kaybo: what? *looks down at clothes*  
  
Sandy: *slaps head* your dum Tashi-chan....  
  
Tasha: what?!  
  
Sandy: never mind...  
  
Tasha: ok...well anyways...you need clothes dude...  
  
Kaybo: I know...  
  
Tasha: *sigh* oh well...*gets out a big rack of mens clothes*  
  
Kaybo: O_O;;;  
  
Sandy: not again....  
  
(a half an hour passed)  
  
Tasha: there you go! ^_^  
  
Kaybo: *looks down at clothes* they look normal...  
  
Tasha: they are! I just had to get new ones! ^_^  
  
Kaybo: ok...  
  
Tasha: hey if your thinking that I'm younger than you, I'm not!  
  
Kaybo: hey I'm not thinkin' that!  
  
Tasha: good...  
  
(if you don't know what Kaybo's wearing then...he is wearing a white baggy T-shirt with a blue Nike sign on it, kinda baggy normall blue jeans with a black belt with little spikes goin out, normal white sneakers, and a blue wrist band, with his black hair gelled back in the front with one strand hanging down...and lets not forget his eye color! Color: Brown ^_^ and also he is 16 years old)   
  
Tasha: tee-hee-hee! I dressed up 2 people today!! Hee hee!  
  
Sandy: oops Tasha did it again...she made me mad...she got lost in the game...oh baby, oh baby...  
  
Kaybo: game?  
  
Sandy: she didn't really get lost...but this is a game...  
  
Kaybo: it is!?  
  
Tasha: yeah! ^_^  
  
Sandy: but me, Tasha, and my other friend Brynn got sucked into this game called Kingdom Hearts  
  
Tasha: yeah ^_^ how did you come here, Kaybo?  
  
Kaybo: ...I don't know...  
  
Tasha: ...that helps a lot...but anyhoo! Sandy, go outside and go to the Café, K?  
  
Sandy: why?  
  
Tasha: just go!!!  
  
Sandy: ok...fine! *walks out of room and slams the door*  
  
Kaybo: *looks at door* why does she have to go to the Café...?  
  
Tasha: you'll see.  
  
Kaybo: ok...  
  
Tasha: *walks out of room*  
  
Kaybo: I guess I'll follow her... *does same*  
  
(at the Café place)  
  
Sandy: hmm. Why did Tashi-chan want me to go here...?  
  
Brynn: *steals all the money at the Café when the Employ is not looking* hee hee!  
  
(Goofy and Donald are walking past them)   
  
Goofy: H'yuk! What did Tasha want us to do?  
  
Donald: I told you your suppose to remember that!!!!!  
  
Goofy: h'yuk!  
  
Donald: _  
  
Sandy: hey! *runs over to them* where is Sora?  
  
Goofy: uhhhhh *drools cuz of dumbness*  
  
Donald: I think that's what Tasha told us to do...keep Sora at the Café..._ Goofy you're so dumb!!!  
  
Goofy: H'yuk!  
  
Donald: *screams in his little duck voice*   
  
Goofy: H'yuk *giggles*  
  
Donald: _  
  
Tasha: *runs up from behind* hey!   
  
Donald: ut-oh...  
  
Tasha: um, where's Sora...?  
  
Goofy: uhhhh  
  
Donald: well, uh, ya see...um...*gulp*  
  
Goofy: we forgot bout Sora! H'yuk!  
  
Donald: I was suppose to tell her!! *yells in the duck voice again* _  
  
Tasha: *glares at them* I told you once...and how many times am I suppose to tell you!  
  
Goofy: H'yuk!  
  
Tasha: *big head thing* *vain pops out* shut up, dawg!!  
  
Goofy: H'yuk! Yes sirie! I am the dog! *giggles*  
  
Tasha: *pulls out wand* I told you...to shut up!!  
  
Goofy: H'yu-- *covers mouth*  
  
Tasha: *points wand at both of them* now...go find 'em!  
  
Donald: !! *turns red*  
  
Goofy: ut-oh...  
  
Donald: no body orders me around!!!!!!!! Ahhhhh!!!!! *brings out wand and about to attack Tasha*  
  
Kaybo: *runs up from behind, brings out a curved blade and blocks the attack* you...will...stop!   
  
Donald: *jumps back* fine!! But soon...she will pay!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
(you hear cricets chearping)  
  
Donald: what!?!  
  
Tasha: nuthin...just pleeze look for Sora than...*puts away wand*   
  
Donald: fine! *does that also* Goofy, lets go!  
  
Goofy: ok! H'yuk!  
  
Donald & Goofy: *walks away*  
  
Tasha: *sigh* this whole thing will probably be ruined...  
  
Sandy: what thing?  
  
Tasha: *looks down* it's nuthin now...  
  
just than they all heard a big bell ring in the 2nd distrect  
  
Sandy: *falls* wh - what was that?!  
  
Kaybo: it sounds like bells  
  
Tasha: yeah...*helps Sandy up*   
  
Kaybo: *does the same*  
  
Sandy: *gets up* thanks guys...  
  
Tasha: no prob! *smiles and bows head*  
  
Kaybo: yeah...hmm, I think we should see where that sound came from  
  
Sandy: yeah...lets go! *starts to run to the 2nd distrect*  
  
Tasha: hey! Wait for me! *follows her*  
  
Kaybo: me too! *does same* ^_^  
  
Sandy: hee hee! ^_^ *finally gets to the doors* I win!! Hee hee!  
  
Tasha: *gets there* ohhh! No fair!  
  
Kaybo: *gets there too* dang it...*snaps fingers*   
  
Sandy: hee hee, lets go! *opens doors*  
  
(2nd distrect)  
  
Sandy: *sees Sora* Sora!! ^_^   
  
Sora: *ignores her and sees a keyhole* *gets closer and closer to it* there...there it is...  
  
just than a gient heartless came down out of no where! The heartless was the same as the last time they went to Traverse Town but this one was all switched around...Opisite Armor...  
  
Sandy: huh!? *brings out keyblade* this is just great!! I'll ruin my outfit!  
  
Tasha: oh no...Sandy's outfit is gunna get wrecked! All that money wasted... *looks down*  
  
Sandy: *jumps up in the air and attacks the heartless* stop your complaining Tash!! _ *gets hit* ahh! *falls down* ow..._  
  
Kaybo: *turns super sayan (AN: yes I know that this is a KH fanfic but in his manga his only weapon is his fist and like super sayan...stuff)* *while floating, throughs Sandy a potion than flys off and attacks the monster* ...  
  
Sandy: *revives* thanks...*jumps up from ground* that's it heartless!! Your goin' down!! *attacks the heartless*  
  
Sora: *starts attacking the heartless too*  
  
Tasha: *does magic spells*  
  
(when the battle is done)  
  
Sandy: *phants*   
  
Tasha: we're dun! Woo! *faints*  
  
Sora: *locks Keyhole*   
  
(Gummie Block pops out of keyhole)  
  
Kaybo: *stops flying and lands and stops bein' the super sayan* whats that thing? *points to Gummie Block*  
  
Sandy: it's a Gummie Block! It's the stuff that Gummie Ships are made of! ^_^  
  
Kaybo: ok ^_^  
  
Sora: *picks up Gummie* I could use this sumhow...  
  
(Donald and Goofy finally came)  
  
Donald: theres Sora! *grabs Sora by the arm* Tasha would be so proud cuz we actually did sumthing right!   
  
Tasha: *ahem* that's enough, dawgs! *claps hands twice*  
  
Goofy: H'yuk! Yep! I am a dog! *giggles*  
  
Sandy: *slaps fore head* Goofy pleeze shut up...  
  
Goofy: H'yu-- *covers mouth*  
  
Sandy: thank you  
  
Sora: *looks at Gummie Block that's in his hand* I wonder what this peace could do...  
  
Kaybo: *has a confused face* wait...so those things can do more things than make Gummie Ships?  
  
Sandy: *nods head* yep, yep! They have these kinda ability things! Or whatever...  
  
Kaybo: kool ^_^  
  
Tasha: *looks down and wispers to self* now we can't do this...it's to late...oh well...the party will wait 'til sum other time then....  
  
Sandy: *looks at her* hmm? What did you say?  
  
Tasha: *looks up* um, uh, nuthin...  
  
Sandy: oh ok...  
  
Sora: so, I guess we can go to another world now...^_^ I wanna see more sights than just this place!  
  
Sandy: ok! ^_^ lets go!! *runs to World Exit* hee hee!  
  
Kaybo: oh your not gunna win again! *flys, and goes in first place in the race thing* ^_^ tee-hee  
  
Sandy: nuu! No fair!! *trys to run faster*  
  
Sora: *gets in 2nd place* ^_^   
  
Sandy: ohhhh! You guys are no fair!!  
  
Brynn: *runs cuz of a mob of seller people cuz she stole a lot of stuff* *goes in front of Sandy and loses the mob* ha ha! ^_^  
  
Sandy: hey!! No fair! _  
  
Tasha: hee hee! ^_^  
  
Kaybo: *gets to the Gummie Ship* *sits down in a seat* I win!! Ha! ^_^  
  
Sora: *does the same* ^_^   
  
Brynn: *sits down and sighs*  
  
Sandy: *pouts than sits in seat* humph!   
  
Tasha: hee hee! That was fun! ^_^  
  
Donald: *sits down in drivers seat*  
  
Goofy: *sits in co-drivers seat* H'yuk!  
  
Sora: hey! I wanna drive! *grabs joy stick thing*  
  
Donald: oh no you don't!!!  
  
Tasha: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kaybo: heh...  
  
Sandy: hee hee ^_~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*******************************************  
  
sorry if this chapter took so long...I was slacking...pleeze forgive me! And it was a really long one so ^_^;; heh... but anyways...look, look! Kaybo's in there!! Yesh...I wuv him! If he reads this than I'm screwed...aw well! _   
  
HINT FOR NEXT CHAPTER: will there be another gurl comin' into the gang? Will there be a gurl/guy dropping out of it? Or will it just be both? Find out next time!  
  
ºSandyº 


End file.
